The Way He Says
by godzilla UGH
Summary: Another thing Hannibal has learned about Newt since he started working for him is that he liked to sing. No matter who was in the room or what he was playing, he did- he sang. Hannibal wasn't surprised from how much the kid liked to talk that he had a good set of lungs on him. Newt sings. Hannibal just needs to listen. (Rated T for now)


_Hey guys. So this new bit of writing is brought to you by rougeshome post you can find at the link below. Also Newt can sing. He can. _

* * *

If Hannibal had learned anything about Newt in the first week that he had began the process of cloning the last of his Kaiju parts, it was that Newt listened to music entirely to much. He listened to music while he showered, while he slept, while he got up in the morning, when he walked around outside the lap his headphones were in. It was a constant thing. Especially in the lab, where the music was loud and hypnotising. The bass making the whole room vibrate from the speakers and stereo he had moved in there. Something Newt had told him he put off food and basic necessities to buy back in college.

Another thing that Hannibal learned is that Newt liked to sing along to his music. Especially in the lab. He would sing with the music as he worked no matter who was in the room with him or what song was playing. Hannibal found his ability to memorize lyrics sort of impressive.

One more thing he learned was that Newt had amazing vocal range and while his music tastes, in Hannibal's opinion ranged from that of a teenaged girl to that a Britain Sex Pistol's fanatic. It bothered him as first. Seeing is how at some point Newt would get overly excited and dance alone to waterer was playing. Which sometimes meant twirling around with an extremely sharp scalpel in his hand or dropping something important. After three weeks, however, you could say that Hannibal has learned to live with it. Especially when he heard Newt sing. It really didn't surprise Hannibal from all the talking Newton did that he had impressive set of lungs.

He was making his way towards the lab now, nodding to the stoic guards as he walked past. The closer he got the more the music become clearer. A new song started playing, a one Newt liked if the rising volume was anything to go by. Just underneath the bass line right outside the door he heard the kid sing. He stood outside the door for a bit longer. Not listening, he told himself. Not listening, just gathering himself. Once he's taken a few seconds to 'gather himself' he pushes open the door and then-

"Hes got me in the palm of his hand. He's the Devil Devine. Im so glad that hes- Oh. Hey, dude." Newt stops singing to greet him, moving over to the remote to turn of the stereo like Hannibal has started to demand. He just wanted to make sure he had all of the kids attention. "My big bad handsome man. With his rugged-." He finally turns towards Hannibal, blue dripping from his surgical gloves and the scalpel still in his hand. The blue has dripped down and onto the ruffles of his, uh, blouse from when he must have leaned over the specimen but he has not yet seemed to notice.

"So, dude, ok. I got the lungs to clone perfect! See, look." He says before Hannibal could get anything in at all. Hannibal follows after him, already used to this kind of excitement even of it did grate on his nerves. Newt brought him over to a half of a cloned lung and then wheeled over another identical on a steel table. "Guess which one is the clone." Newt demanded, standing on the tips of his toes and baring the same grin he always grinned when someones about to tell him be did a good job. Hannibal humours him. "I cant tell." Because he really can't. Even if logically the clone was the one Newt was just looking over. Newt lets out an excited noise. "Exactly!" Hannibal laughs, "You did a good job, kid."

The scientist preens, "I know. But thank you." Because he does know. This is, however, the first large organ he's ever cloned from a Kaiju. Hannibal deems there is reason to celebrate. "C'mon, shorty, ill get you some dinner. Looks like you haven't eaten a while." Newt shrugs, peeling off his gloves and finally setting down his scalpel and hurries to follow him out the door. Hannibal looks down at him and laughs (half because the kid is actually really good at running in heels and half because he looks a mess), "Change first, kid. You gotta little somethin' on that top your wearin'." Newt looks down and huffs. "This stuff isn't going to come off. Why do i do this? Hermann's gonna kill me if i ask him to get out another stain from a white shirt."

"There ain't no dress code, Doc. You can wear whatever you want. Don't gotta dress so nice for the lab assistants." Hannibal says, leading Newt to the limo to take him back to his apartment (the one that Hannibal had provided him). Newt laughs and says "Oh it isn't for them." But says nothing else as they get into the car. He does however explain to him extensively that he might be able to clone a heart soon.

* * *

I think theres gonna be about 13 chapters to this? I'm not sure. Anyway so the song today was Big Bad Handsome by Man Imelda May. enjoy it.

-Zillah.


End file.
